


Fire Burning

by jahcieyMish



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:25:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jahcieyMish/pseuds/jahcieyMish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa Wood, poor and outcast child of Arcadia. daughter of the town’s tramp and the town’s drunk. She can’t help but always the target of kids bully. Her greatest tormentor is none other than the richest kid in school,Clarke Griffin. Who happens to be the daughter of Jake Griffin the town’s most powerful man who rumors has it had her an affair with her mother and got him killed. the Beautiful, charming, cunning and reckless backed by old money, Clarke hold the town on the palm of her hands. Even when she raised hell, she did it with style. She got everything she wanted except the love she always craving for--- His father. She always hated the piercing green eyes that always reminds her of the love she can’t have. What if the hatred consumed her turn into passion that she can’t deny? To care for her was impossible and unthinkable because she will do in her power to ruin her.  On one faithful night secrets have to be revealed turning their world upside down. thirst for power and revenge will she be able to quench the fire of hatred or will she be consumed by passion she can’t control.  Will revenge come hand in hand with passion? Will Love be stronger than hatred? Either way they are bound to a sweetest disaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to update this weekly. hope you all like it. and criticism is highly appreciated.

Chapter One  
“Lexa, can you be a dear and go get your brother. I just can’t stand his wailing.” Nia Woods said as she pointed out where my eight month old little brother was, while on his worn out and dirty baby overhaul.

“How many times do I have to remind you mom that you can’t smoke in here! It is not good for Aden.“ she snatched the cigarette out on her mother’s mouth who was about to light it. Her mother was standing, hand on her waste but didn’t protest. She can see that she just don’t want her morning to start bad since she is already dolled up and wearing her favorite dress. Lexa can also tell that her mother have an important meeting. She just rolled her eyes knowing what that important meeting will be. You see her mother was one of the most beautiful woman in town with her curly strawberry blonde hair and green eyes matching with thick curled lashes which make her eyes about to pop. Complimented with red full lips which everybody described as like of Marilyn Monroe. She has a high cheek bone which makes her look sophisticated and elegant if only she doesn’t talk then you’ll see that her face is just façade. She is the town’s tramp every husband in town have take a taste of her delicate body. So every wife in town hated her guts. She was the town’s pariah but she doesn’t care. She just uses her allure to get whatever she wants at all cost. She was cunning but she doesn’t have brains. They say her mother was crazy and sometimes she believes it because her mother doesn’t mind the consequence like any normal person will do. She just look at her with sad look on her face. Nia looks at her with a knowing look on her face and just shrugged. Even though she is like that you can see the vulnerability on her face. The insecurities she has all along. Lexa came to understand that there is nothing She can do to change her and with her limited intelligence Lexa need to step up to be the head of the family and help her as any way she can. She have a ten year old sister Tris who just looks like a replica of her mother but is of sweet nature and of course Aden her eight month old brother. Lexa have been working two jobs trying to support them since shewas fifteen. On weekdays after school, she work in an ice cream parlor owned by Mrs. Mills who she guessed the only one in town who didn’t hate their family. They say that Lexa's grandma and she were friend’s way back, though she doesn’t like my mother because she was a rebel long before and always giving my Grandmother a hard time until she passed away. That is why she offers me the job for old times’ sake which she was so thankful and grab the opportunity. On weekends shework on the Griffin ranch as a groom. She enjoyed working on the Griffin ranch as she love working with horses. She doesn't know what is it with horses that she feel connected with. MAybe because she sometimes see herself in them, the vulnerability in their eyes yet when time to run you can see the freedom they felt. She wants to be free someday. Free from this town and free from poverty who gives her the limit to do what she always wanted to do. If not only for her siblings She have been long gone by now on this forsaken town. Lexa couldn’t leave them behind with a mother who care less and a father who is drunk all the time. Her dad is one of the best mechanics in town but being always drunk didn’t give him much of job opportunity. Though he is a loving father when he is not drunk yet he always is. He never raises a hand with her or with her sibling or even with her mother. I guess he just drown all his sorrow with alcohol punishing himself which doesn’t make any sense since it was her mom who have hurt him. Since she was a child she never seen her parent’s were sweet with each other like a married coupled do. They are not like your typical married couple who cuddles and gives affection. They always give each other cold shoulders and they always go separate ways. She never heard them shouting though but it is much worse because it is like they don’t care for each other. She heard about rumours that they used to be best of friends but that’s all. Since no one ever really talks to us or our family. It’s like taboo talking about our family or they are just disgusted with her parent’s action. Or are they also the victim of town’s close minded people.  
As Lexa prepare her brother’s formula while carrying him, her little sister was already awake and rubbing her hands on her eyes. She looks so cute that she's tempted to put her brother down on his Which she knows he wouldn’t like it if his formula wasn’t ready for him to suck. She smiled at her little sister giving her a light pinch on her cheek and bend down a little to give her access on her cheek for her to kiss. It was always are morning ritual. She gives me a quick kiss. 

“What would you like to have Tris?” She asked smiling at her. I already know what she likes to eat but she just can’t help teasing her. We always run out of food so she want to surprise her with her favorite cereal.

“Any will do Lex, I just hope I can eat my favorite cereal.” She said with hopeful look on her eyes but was still smiling. That is what She like about her sister. She is mature for her age and that she already understand that we don’t have the thing that normal household do and she loves her dear brother so much. 

“Hey Aden boo, how was your sleep baby.” As she coo my brother. It just brought smile to my face looking at them somehow with every bad things that she faced with, they are the one who’s making me strong. Lexa slowly get her favorite cereal from the cabinet and her eyes shine with happiness.

“Ohhh my favorite! Lex did I ever tell you that you are the best sister I ever have?” She said as she quickly went to her chair waiting for me to prepare her cereal.

“I am your only sister, you dufus!” She said teasingly. She just smiles widely while swaying her feet as she put her cereal bowl infront of her.

“Don’t worry Lex, when I’m old enough to work I will help you raise Aden.” Tris said while busy chewing her food.

“Don’t talk when your mouth is full, squirt.” She said as She ruffled her hair earning her a glare from her sister. Tris hated when she treat her like a baby.

“Hey don’t forget to feed your little brother!” Nia yells as she was about to head outside. “And don’t forget to prepare your father’s breakfast!” she continued and that’s a cue that Dad was late out drunk again but nothing’s new, he was always drunk. I don’t get it why they are still living together when they don’t even mind each other’s business. I saw my sister rolled her eyes and start’s eating.

“Hey you’re not allowed to roll your eyes. Only me can roll eyes here. Remember what I told you before that you’re still young and you can never disrespect people who are older than you.” She said lecturing her.

“I know but it’s not like you are not the one who is taking care of me and Aden.“ She said but bowing heard head guiltily.

“Still she is our mom and you know she loves you, right? She is just a little busy. In fact she’s the one who brought you your favorite cereal” She lied. 

“Really Shan, really?” she asked happily. She just don’t want her to know that our parents don’t care. They are too young to feel unloved by our parents and She don’t want them to ever feel it.

“So better finish your cereal now so I can drop you off At Uncle Gustus.” She said as she gently brush a kiss on her cheek.

“But Shan I want to go with you and help you with the horse!” She objects.

“You know I need you to help at look out for Aden? Just to make sure that Gus will not forget feeding him. You know how Gus is, right?” I said making her understand how important it is that she has to be with her brother. Uncle Gustus is our father's brother who is a decent man and doesn't have a family of his own. She always drop them off at his place when She have to work. It is a good thing that Uncle Gustus is fond with babies that is why he volunteer to keep an eye of Aden but still you can’t trust anyone with your baby brother. Especially now that Uncle Gustus is getting old. He hated my mother’s gut and said one of the worst person he ever known and didn't understand why his brother is taking her shit but he can’t really turn us down and besides we are the only family he has. He was okay though it’s just that now he’s getting old he sometimes tend to forget. Like the time when he forgets that he put my brother on the bed while he was taking a bath. When she got off from work she saw her brother almost fell off the bed. She was never ever been so scared Of her whole life. That is why she also need Tris to keep an eye on Aden. 

“I promise, I’ll bring your favorite candy!” She said as she place her brother on the crib and let him have his milk formula.

“Okay, I understand. Don’t worry I’ll take care of Aden.” She said as she scoop her up and kiss her.

“Why am I so lucky to have not just pretty but also a very good sister?” as she bury my head on her neck and hug her.

“Yes I am.” She said smugly which makes me laugh. “Are you going to see the evil witch today?”

“Hey what did I told you about not naming people. It is not good.” She said looking stern but deep inside she wanted to laugh.

“But I heard you before when you are talking by yourself that you are calling Miss Clarke a witch.’ She said innocently.

“Well, it was just for a… school play… that’s right, a school play! You see she is the evil witch from the Snowhite play.” She said trying to explain. She didn’t know that Tris heard her the one time when she was furious about her. Gosh children are so smart these days.

“I thought that she will be the one playing Snowhite?” Tris said drawing her eyebrows together. Of course everyone in town knows that the Princess of Arcadia is playing the iconic Snowhite.

“Yes but she is doing a dual role to make the play complex or whatever. Can you just finish your cereal now so I will not be late for work?” Whe said changing the subject and Tris just nodded which made me sigh with relief. So She made her daily household chore, quickly clean up the mess and made Dad his breakfast. He will wake up late so I just made a note for him and headed for the door to drop them off next door. Good thing that Uncle Gus only lives next door.

"Hey Uncle Gus, thanks for keeping an eye on them. I owe you alot." She said, entering the house next door and slowly handed him the bags that got all of Aden's things.  
"How many times do I have to tell you that you guys are my family and that I will always be here for you." He said as he gently gives me kiss to the cheek. "Hey you big guy! I got it from here Lex... Don't worry I will take good care of them" As he gently took my brother from me. I know he will but I just can't help it to be emotional every time I drop them off especially with Aden. He is just so little and with the parents that we have I just can't help it but be overprotective of him.  
“You behave, okay? Don’t forget to keep an eye on your brother and help Uncle Gus.” She said while waving at them. Goodbye

She was heading now to the Griffin Ranch which is a few miles from here. It is a good thing that she have her good and reliable old model yellow Volkswagen german beetle. Her dad surprised her one day when he brought a restored beetle. She didn’t know that he was been working to restore a beetle. He bought it from a junkshop for a hundred bucks and was been working on it since and he surprised it to her on her sixteenth birthday. I told you my dad is a loving dad if he is not drunk. I always pray that he’ll be sober one day. But that is just a wishful thinking.  
As she saw the big Griffin fence and an arc above that has and engrave of Griffin Ranch of course in bold White letters. The Griffin ranch is the biggest ranch in town and has the biggest stable which can house more than one hundred horses. Right now it has seventy horses which half of it our owned by the Griffin’s. All of which are thoroughbred racehorse. Some people in all around the country board their horse here, especially the richest people in town. There is many staff who attends the ranch because not only this is a horse Ranch it is also have a well maintained golf course so it is also somewhat a country club where all the rich people enjoy their free time. It is also exclusive that is why it is a privilege to work here not only the Griffin Ranch is best in town but also the best in the country. So anywhere around the country or even outside the country will be honored to be a member here.  
“Alright Lexa, brace yourself.” Holding her breathe heavily as she enter the Gates of hell. Surely It’s not hell but Clarke Griffin is sure is a witch.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's Pov. Where Abby and marcus are married and the blake siblings are marcus adopted children. Clarke learns from octavia that lexa is working at the ranch

"How many times do I have to tell you that a lady never runs in the hallway especially a Griffin!" Alice Griffin said as she scolded her granddaughter Clarke. "You should mind your manners Clarke since you are a bringing the Griffin's name, the name that everyone respects and looks upon to."

"I am sorry grandmother, It will not happen again." Clarke said while seething in anger. She hated it when she needs to proved to everyone that she is a Griffin. That it is a privilege to be carrying that name. For her it has a been burden trying to please everyone and proving herself that she deserve it. It is her birth right. She is a Griffin why does she need to be the perfect child. She must be the best of everything. Her grades should be high. She should be the best in piano, violin and so on. So she can show it off to her family's associates. Not even once did her mother acknowledge her achievements. Abby Griffin is hard to please. She is one of the best surgeon not only in the state but in the country and have little time for her daughter and if she did was to only pay attention to her daughters faults. Ever since her father died, the late Jake Griffin her mother was never been the same. She was cold and could never really look at her in the eye. It is like she would always remind her of him. She was eleven when her father passed away. They were very happy back then, a picture of a perfect family. Even though both of them were very busy with work they always got time for their 'princess'. That's what her father used to call her, 'Princess. Now it is a distant memory. Her mother remarries to her Uncle Marcus one of her father's best friend she thought that it'll be different and that her mother will be happier just like before. Though she knows that her mother loves her Uncle Marcus dearly but there will always be a small void in her heart that cannot be fill. Clarke will always remind her of him as each passing year she looks like her father even more and more. She can never deny the pain that she see's in her mother's eye every time she looks at her. It hurts to know that she will never be the same. The only good thing in her life right now is his Uncle Marcus who have been wonderful to her and have been her second father and he Marcus adopted children, the blake siblings. 

“Where is Mother, is she going to eat breakfast with us?” She asked knowing already what the answer to that question is as she sats down on her chair. My Mother rarely eats breakfast with us. She spend her time so much in the hospital.

"The hospital page her." Her uncle Marcus said.

"Of course they did." she mumbles.

"Clarke, you know that it is important for her to be there."

Yeah important than her daughter she said to herself as she rolled her eyes. There is no point in voicing it out what is on her mind as things will never changed. After they heard the news that her father died on a car accident. Her mother rarely got home. It is like she is pushing herself very hard to be there and save lives neglecting her daughter in the process. It has been that way ever since and though she was hopeful that everything will change after her mother remarries but nothing change. Uncle Marcus and her mother have been married for 3 years now and everything is still the same. Her mother being a surgeon is her mothers number one priority. Her family came in second and she comes last. They were all at the dining hall. Bellamy Blake is sitting right across from her. She can feel his eyes on her and as soon and she look up and catch his eye he can tell. There will always be a connection between her and Bellamy. He can always understand without needing words to say. He can always feel her pain and he knows that pain. He lived with it. He was a couple years older than me and Octavia and that he was old enough to feel the pain of losing someone. Octavia was a year old when their mother passed away and while Bellamy was already eight. They were in the system for a few months. Marcus late wife Jenny Kane decided to adopt them both as their mother the late Aurora Blake was her bestfriend. It took a few years for Bellamy to open up with the Kane's and then when Bellamy was twelve, Jenny Kane died with cancer. Octavia was still too young to feel the pain of losing. That is why if there is anyone who can understand her more, that would be Bellamy Blake

“By the way Clarke, there is an emergency a problem in the plant in Polis which needs to be taken care of immediately. Me and Bellamy will fly over there today and we may stay there for awhile until this thing resolve.” Marcus explained who was now looking at her and her grandmother. “Where is your sister?” Marcus asked directed his question to Bellamy. 

“Here Marcus.” Octavia said as entering the dinning hall and kisses her grandmother’s cheek as well as Marcus. “Miss me,Pops?” Octavia said smiling cheekily. “What did I miss?” Octavia asked as soon as she seated next to Clarke.

“Me and your brother will be on a business trip today and we'll be gone for a few weeks to solve the crises we have in the plant.” Marcus said.

“Do you not know that today is the day I’ll be leaving for Europe as well? And Where is Abby did she also forget that today was my trip?” Octavia asked now looking disappointed.

“I’m sorry dear but We got the call in the middle of the night. It was unexpected and we need to fly right away to settle the problems there. Abby's got call from the hospital.” Marcus explained. 

Octavia will be staying in Europe for a soccer camp, the best players will gathered on that event and will be train just like as professional. It was a great honor that she has been drafted since there is no junior ever got to get in. It will be for the whole summer. She was really excited and was looking forward to get trained. Octavia was on of the best soccer player in the country and she was even feature one time on a local sports channel. "The best high school soccer player to look forward to." She was already offered a scholarship in Trikru University one of the most prestigious Ivy league school in the country. 

"So i guessed it will be just me here the whole summer then." She said exasperatedly which she regretted right away "Don't worry O, I will be just fine." She knows that Octavia has been looking forward to this trip and she doesn't want to make her feel bad of leaving just because she will be lonely. 

Raven Reyes her other bestfriend has an internship at MIT which she can't refused. This summer will surely sucks. Her other friends in school are having a trip in Europe. She didn’t go because grandmother wants her to learn the ropes in handling Griffin Ranch since She'll be the one who will manage it someday. Bellamy's already been groom to be the next CEO of Griffins Electronics Company which is Marcus current position. Octavia is not interested doing ranch work and managing. She only wanted to be a professional soccer player since we were kids. Though she loves to ride her horse from time to time that would be the only closes thing she'll ever get near in being interested in "ranch work". She on the other hand had always wanted to manage the ranch since she was five and ofcourse paint which is she is passionate about.

“We'll be leaving in an hour.

Hey O, you can come with us to the airport so we can all go together. your flight will be half an our later from our flight. " Bellamy suggest smiling lovingly at his sister. Bellamy has alway been over protective with O.

“Cool! Are you coming with us to the airport Clarke?” She asked excitedly.

“She will be coming with me.” Grandmother interrupted which She raises her eyebrow quizzically. “Starting from now you’ll be shadowing me and learn how things are done in the Ranch.” Alice said dismissively. I looked at my mother who nodded at me and I can see that she was glad at the news and I nod at her.

“Of course, grandmother.” I said politely and continue eating my breakfast. Then all of us eat quietly.

“O?’ I said as I slowly knocked on her door that is slightly open. Hearing the rustles around she can feel that she was busy packing. She just shake her head lightly. Typical Octavia, to do her packing on the day she’s leaving.

“Come in.” She said as she rushes off to the bathroom. Each of our room has our own bathroom. My guess is she is going to get her health kit. She gently sat on Octavia's bed waiting for her to be done.

“You be careful, okay?” She said worriedly. “Don’t give coach a hard time and make sure you follow his instructions.” She just rolled her eyes and Clarke laugh lightly. SHe is known to voice out her opinion and she is always right that is why the coach is having a hard time making her listen. Sometime she gets over her head and creates conflict with her team mates since what she lacks is being a team player. But she is learning now to be calm, I guess maybe she was doing it because she needs to prove to everyone that she deserves it not because of her family. People always say that they always got what they wanted because of their name. That is why they always put an effort in proving them wrong.

“I’ll miss you…” She said as she gently rub Octavia's hair lightly. She smiles and hugs me.

“Are you sure you are going to be alright. We will be away for the summer and…” Octavia said he looking at her sadly She knows what she is trying to say. 

“Of course, don’t worry about me and besides I’ll be busy shadowing grandmother on the Ranch.” She said 

“Call me, kay? If anything goes wrong, you call me. I don't care how important the practise will be i'll answer no matter what.” octavia said stubbornly as she hugged her bestfriend tightly and nodded. She's surely going to miss her . Octavia has always been overprotective of her.

“It’s okay that I am not coming with you at the airport right?” She asked.

“Don’t worry Clarke, I’m a big Girl now but I’m sure going to miss you.” She said smiling as she hugs me back and kisses my cheek. “You be a good girl too, okay? Don’t give the Woods girl a hard time.” She said drawing a concerned look on her face. She doesn't get why Octavia has a soft spot for that girl doesn’t she know that everyone in town doesn’t like her and her family. She always hated her, ever since they were kids she always stole the spotlight though no one really cares because she's a Woods but She still hated her. She always get the same grade with her and always good at everything now they are contending for the valedictorian spot. She know that she will get that spot but they all know that because she's a Griffin it is implied that she will be on top. The worst part is even if that wood girl is working two jobs at a time and people are always mean to her she always out shine everyone. She hate to admit it but She's quite impress of how she done it. That is why she hate her more because in reality She clarke Griffin will always come second best to Lexa Woods that is making her angrier than ever. Same goes with other people in town they hated her more because she is good with everything given the circumstances.

“Why would I give her a hard time when it’s summer today? Thank god I don’t get to see her face every day!” She said sounding relieved. Octavia looks at me with a mixed emotion as if like she was about say something or to laugh at my statement. Then she chooses the latter which drawing my eyebrows together looking at her confused. Is my stepsister/bestfriend high? “You didn’t know?” Octavia asked.

“Know what?” 

“Lexa Woods is working at the ranch now as a groom. As a matter of fact she’s doing perfectly fine especially being a girl.” She said sounding impressed. Her eyes are dancing with glee waiting for me to react. What is wrong with that girl. Is there something she can’t do? Before I can ask who hired her Octavia offered the information. “Actually grams hire her.”

“When did this happen?” She asked incredulously. Really It was grandmother who hired her? I don’t get why she did it.

“I can see now where this is heading but before you charge in and ask Grams about it. You need to understand that Grams has no choice.” Octavia said amusingly and how She just love to wipe her stupid smile on her face.

“I’m waiting!” She snapped at him.

“Ohh just calm down and breathe. I can see your nose hole from here and mind you it is not a good view.” Octavia said chuckling.

“Or maybe I’ll just knocked your nose just like when were kids and how you go crying for momma’.” And that moment her smile turns into frown.

“Geez, okay, okay, I just don’t understand why you’re so upset about it. It’s not like you need to deal with her every day.” And as soon as the words left out on Octavia's mouth they both realize that she was indeed going to deal with her every day for the whole summer. “Oh no…I think I better go…uhmmm I need to pack…” she said while trying to get away from the angry Clarke who is about to erupt judging from the protruding veins on her forehead.

“You better explain to me how and when did she start working in the ranch and why did you conveniently slip it out of your mind and forget to tell me.” She said using my stern voice.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where clarke and lexa scene. Didn’t proofread so it may not make sense.. but still want your opinion! Thank you!

"Hey Chest, how are you this morning?" Lexa whispered and running down her hands back and forth on the horses mane. "Hope you'll have the strength to exercise today. So sorry I'm a bit late today. Need to settle things back at home." She said slowly brushing Chestnut's who gives a short snort. "Ohh you miss me alright. Don't worry I'm here now and I've got a present for you." as she showed the horse the apple who taps his legs excitedly and picked up the apple from her hand and slowly nibbling it.

They said that Chestnut was a wild horse and cannot be tame. That is why they immediately hired me because she was the only one able to tame him a little. But really she doesn't think Chestnut needs a little taming. He is delicate and just need some people to understand. She remembered the first time she saw him. It was almost noon when she heard a ruffle sound and woke her up from her nap.

 _She was near the border inside the Griffin Ranch where the most amazing spot she discovered a few months ago. It was a small creek behind the woods. She always love to hike around Arcadia and she accidentally passed by the creek which happens to be part of the Griffin Ranch. It is so secluded that she think that no one ever discovered it. It has been her secret spot since and every morning before the break of dawn she always comes here and watches the sunrise. For her watching the sun appears over the eastern horizon in the morning signifies hope. Usually after few minutes after the sun rises she always heads back home but that day she couldn't help her self falling asleep under the oak tree. The sound woke her up and there she saw a magnificent white horse drinking water at the creek. She never saw a horse up close and personal since she never really went in further inside the ranch. She couldn’t get her eyes off the horse. There is something about the horse that draws her. When the horse locked eyes with her there she saw something that remind herself. She can see in the horses eyes the stubbornness at the same time the vulnerability. Something just pushed her to get closer. Though It was her_ _first time to see a horse and she was not afraid to approached the horse. It feels like as if she had done it a million times on her previous life._

_“Hey, what’s your name?" As she gently approached, extending her hand to touch it. The horse gently steps back on guard. “It’s okay, I won’t hurt you. See?” She slowly whispered and gently touch him as he jerks a little. “It’s not that bad, right.” Still continue sliding her hands up and down its head. She can feel that the horse relaxes and slowly getting used to her touched. “I like you big guy and I think we could be friends. Don’t you think so?” Then his body went tense and then she saw someone approaching them._

_“Are you hurt?” she heard a voice said. She slowly realize that the stranger approaching them was none other than Dr. Abby Griffin who look of guard for a moment then slowly smile at her._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to trespass but-“_

_“No, it’s okay. I just want to make sure you are alright. That white horse beside you is not yet tame and it might hurt you." Mrs. Griffin said with concerned._

_“You mean him? He’s perfectly harmless.” She said nonchalantly as she slides her hand back an forth on the horse._

_“Okay, I see that he likes you. He was very difficult at first and I was even planning to return him to where I bought him or sell him, whichever comes first. But now that I can see someone can able to tame him maybe you can work for me as a groom.” Mrs. Griffin said it in business like tone._

_“I’m not sure if I am qualified for that I never had experience riding a horse and didn’t even get to get close to one until now.”_

_“Believe me you are qualified. There isn’t one who able to get near him let alone tapping him. But I am surprise that it is your first time to be near with one. I haven’t seen anyone who seems at ease with horses other than my mother in law.” She said with serious look in her face at the same time looking at me like scrutinizing. “Don’t worry I’ll pay you well. I will have someone explain to you in detail regarding your contract to be sign later. Though my mother in law usually handles the ranch but I’m sure she will approve of you.” Mrs. Griffin said dismissively like taking no for an answer. She would have told her that she would decline the offer but she need the job desperately to help at home._

“ _Okay, I promise I'll do my best.” She said and that was how she ended up having a job at the Griffin Ranch._

“Hey how come Dr. Griffin is not yet here? Well I guess it is just you and me buddy.” she wonders. Everyday, thirty minutes after six Mrs. Griffin checks up on her if she was doing her job well and sometimes teaches her what to do. Dr. Griffin was about to teach her today how to saddle a horse but It seems like she is not coming as she usually only stay for an hour max. She is pretty much busy all the time that her being a surgeon. Clarke Griffin must be lucky to have a mother like her. Speaking of Clarke Griffin  she wonders why she haven't seen the blonde yet. Not that she was excited to see her. She just want this to be over with. If Clarke Griffin knows she is working on their family's ranch she's pretty sure Clarke will literally have a horses manure on her face.  

 

Clarke Griffin made her school life a living hell since the day Lexa started it. She just don’t get why Clarke hated her so much. She know her stepsister Octavia don’t hate her and her stepbrother Bellamy don’t hate her as well. She talked to them from time to time when they come here to ride a horse. She even met Mrs. Alice Griffin one time.  She thought she’ll be like her granddaughter Clarke, a mistress from hell though they have similar feature blonde hair and blue eyes and the way they move seems calculated. Mrs. Alice Griffin gives her the Goosebumps; her face seems blank and collected. She have seen it from Clarke most of the time well other than when she is facing her, usually Clarke's with hatred  which is very frustrating because she never did anything wrong to her. Clarke's stepbrother and sister were opposite, just like how a normal person would be. The only person who is good to her at school was her stepsister Octavia and Clarke's other bestfriend Raven Reyes and Wells Jaha. Though they rarely talk in school but they were never mean to her at all given that they were Clarke's friend. One time Raven asked her about cars and told her that she was working on an old mustang and was still searching for that one part to be able to completely restore her mustang. The next day she was able to provide to Raven the part that has been missing. It is just luck that her father have the missing spare parts . Ever since then Raven and her hangout and help Raven restore her mustang. Clarke has no idea about it and she told Raven not to tell her. She doesn't want to make problems and that she wants to get out high school without pissing the princess. Bellamy Blake also visited the ranch as often as he can. Octavia tags along too. Both Blake siblings are pretty much close. Bellamy is just like a typical older brother who is very over protective with his younger sister. She wonder why she haven’t seen Clarke with them visiting the ranch. Not that she wanted her to be here, she seriously don’t. From what she heard from the Blake siblings, Clarke loves the ranch more than anything else. So she is pretty sure she will saw the blonde girl anytime soon but hope not that soon.

“How come you never let them go near you? Pretty sure you never let Clarke touch you." gently brushing chestnuts hair.  
"Well guess that makes us something in common then. We don’t like her and we will never be friends with her. Right?” and the horse answer with a snort. “That’s my boy, we will never like the mean ice cold witch, though she is very pretty but still a mean witch, right?”  
Ever since kindergarten She couldn't think of anything that she had done to Clarke that could warrant a deep clenching hatred from the ice evil witch. She get that people don't like her but they just tolerated her and of course ignored her. But to Clarke she was always and still is a target of her bully. It is like she's wearing a target on her back. One time when we were in first grade Clarke sabotages her project and no one believes her that Clarke did it. So from then on she have understood that she could never messed with a Griffin. She have tried her damn nest to stay away from her but still she always ends up completely and literally stood in her way. Like right now everyone knows that we are a competing for the valedictorian spot. Clarke was relentless in proving something that she don't understand. Clarke was already smart and as much as she don't want to admit it Clarke is pretty, gorgeous to be exact. She got a very rich family to support her that could send her any college she wanted but something within those blue eyes screams vulnerability maybe that is why she hides it with coldness and aloofness.

“Ahem."

“Tell me it’s not her behind me and someone who lost his way and didn’t know any white at all.” She said praying. She could feel her back stiffens nervously.

“I am not.” A woman voice said as She slowly turn around and relieve to hear that it was not Clarke. “But the mean cold witch though very pretty is right beside me.” She saw Mrs. Alice Griffin  looking at her quietly amused and Clarke Griffin seething with anger. She can feel like all the blood drain from her face . Clarke Griffin stood in front of her  she never saw Clarke's face this red. It is like cartoon character Yosemite Sam. If only her job was not on the line she would have laugh.

“I’m sorry I was just… uhmmm… Am I fired?” She said slowly hoping against hope that she kept her mouth shut. Why on earth are they here when they never ever were since the last couple of days? Especially now on this exact particular moment that she said those words, She might as well be in front of a running bus right now and kill herself.

“Of course not, silly. I’m just here to introduce myself I’m Alice Griffin as you know from my daughter in law. I am the one who manages this ranch. I haven’t got to introduce myself personally as there are prior engagement and things I needed to attend to..And you can call me Alice as Mrs. White is already taken by my daughter in law.” Alice said offering her hand to shake as she graciously accepted and shake. She glanced at Clarke who got one eyebrow raise still red with anger.

“Nice to meet you ma’am, I’m Alexandra but you can call me Lexa.” she reached Alice hand to shake.

“I believe you already met my granddaughter Clarke. I hope everything will run smoothly as you will be working together from now on.” Alice said in a serious tone with finality that you can’t object. Alice Griffin is formidable person that everything she says is the law. She don’t know if she should run now and hide but she got a feeling that wherever she goes she will still be back in the same spot as where she's standing now. “You will show Whitney how it is to be a groom and teach her how to clean the stable and everything that goes with it for a week.”

“But grandma I don’t need her to teach me anything. I can have Anton teach me I think he is more experience than this ermm.. her.” Clarke said with annoyance.

“Clarke?” she can see the confounded look on Alice's face. Like she never saw her granddaughter talk like that ever. Judging from the look on her grandmother’s face and Clarke's oblivious to her gradmonthers reaction was priceless. “Anton has a lot of things to do and it will be better this way as the two of you will learn it together.” She heard Alice said with finality in her voice. There is something wrong with the way she said together. She just can’t pin point but there is some message behind it. She looked at Clarke who realized her outburst composed herself.

“Yes grandmother.” Clarke said she accepted her fate with resignation, then she glared at her. This going to be a long day.

“I leave you two to work then and please be patient with teaching my granddaughter. She had no experience working and I believe it’s time for her to get her hands dirty. Wouldn’t you agree Lexa?” Alice said calmly though her eyes are telling her something amidst. Then Alice gave her a wink. Seriously, a wink? What was that all about? She don’t know what to so say so she gave Alice a nod.

“It is not necessary for you to teach me. Unlike what Grandmother thinks of me I am capable to get my hands dirty and I have been around this ranch since I was five so I know how it goes. How hard can it be?” Clarke said defiantly. She didn't realize that Grandma Griffin already left and now they are standing awkwardly alone in the stable. If only she can take back what she said earlier. She just couldn't believe she said those words and even said that she find the princess pretty.

“Are you asking me for my opinion?” She asked incredulously while watching Clarke. Her heart beats faster as she notices Clarke moving slowly towards her. She was staring to have a nervous feeling in her stomach. 

“No, why would I?” Clarke said eyebrow raise then all of sudden  she can see a hint of playfulness that took over Clarke's face. It is a shocked to see that she is still capable of emotion other than being cold and calculating. “Are you somewhat afraid of me? You should be-“

“Of course not, why would I be afraid of you? You are just nothing but a bully and you know what they say about bully?” She said defiantly trying to compose herself when in fact deep inside her heart beats furiously fast. She didn't know why now shes having this feeling that she ate something really bad. She never felt like this before. She ever been afraid of anything let alone her. She can feel Clarke eyes bore into her. Just like that the mood rapidly change. Tensions were high.   

“Really? And what do they say about bully?” She heard Clarke said and saw Clarke raises her hand to try to reach something on her face which defensively she hold it trying to stop Clarke's hand but as soon as their hands came in contact a jolt of electricity running course and they immediately drop each other’s hand. They were both stun to move for seems like a long time.

“Just show me where the supplies and equipment's are and I can manage.” Clarke said shortly. Still recovering from the jolt of electricity . She looked at her dumbly pointed the end corner of the stable where the supply/equipment room are. Clarke swiftly move towards the room but turnaround to face her back. “You don’t have to teach me and for the record I don’t ever need your help so stay the hell away from me and don’t ever bother me. Got it?”

“As you wish princess.” She said glaring at her. The nerve as if she wanted to help her. How can she survive this whole week without a scratch? God help her!

 

 

 

!


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV's are alternate per chapter. Lexa then clarke.

It has been two weeks since they have started to work together. Though they only talk when they needed to be but everything was civil about them. Everything has changed since the last time they're hands accidentally touched each other. Clarke still remembers the jolt of electricity in her hand like it just happened. She didn't understand why this sudden mixed emotions she felt and the only thing was clear is that she hated Lexa more than ever. She tried to avoid any conversation with them. If she needed someone to lend her an extra hand she waited for other employee to ask for help. She never asks her for help which She is sure that's all Lexa wanted as well. She can also tell that she try her hardest to stay away from her and avoid her as much as possible. The tension was so thick with the two them in the same room that she can feel anytime soon it will blow. It has been a quiet, calm two weeks which is very unusual as they always made snide remarks with each other in school. It was very hard for her not to bully her here now that she was working for them. The normal Clarke would have a field day making her life miserable every day especially now that she's the boss and she was her employee. All she wanted for now was to stay away from her. It has been a crazy week for her and not normal. She had been noticing Lexa more than ever. She notice some quirks from Lexa when she's not looking. She notices that Lexa has these mannerisms such as rubbing her nose and gently biting her lower lip. She also finds her funnily weird when she's talking to the horse like a normal person. Omiged Funnily? really you chose that word? She was looking at Lexa who was trying to stack up some hay and she was just there standing in the way ogling her. She hate to admit it but Lexa has a body to die for. Guess that's Another reason for her to hate Lexa. It should be the first list on her list on her book "things you hate about Lexa."

 

"hello?" she said absentmindedly answering her phone. 

"hmmm" someone from the other line said 

"Who's this." I asked while still looking at Lexa's who clearly have no trouble in stacking up the hay. She sure she's stronger than she looks.

"Seriously Clarke?" She heard Raven said judging from the tone of her voice was slightly irritated  
"Raven?"   
"It's not like I changed my number or anything,.,or are you checking someone out." Raven said   
"No!" It took her a moment to respond when she did she shouted earning her a look from Lexa who stop what she's doing from her outburst. She immediately turned around.  
"Wow? It took you awhile to respond. I bet your face is so red right now." Raven said and she can hear the laughter from the other line.

"No is not. What do you want Rae?" she asked rolling her eyes. 

"Wow am I talking to cranky Griffin? Or are you just mad that I interrupted you from your ogling." Raven snicker

"You are out of your mind Raven." She can't for the life of her understand how Raven has a sixth sense like a shark. She's like two state away from her and even on the phone she can tell what she's doing.

"So where are you now?" Raven asked suddenly which she was thankful that she changes the subject.

"At the ranch. At the stables specifically. Why?" she said

"Ooohh this is good. This is really good." She can hear Raven grinning from ear to ear. 

"Okay let's just assume that I know what you're talking about and I don't want to know what's inside that head of yours but I know for a fact that won't stop you from telling me what's the ohhhs about." Clarke have known Raven since they were kids. She have known that Raven will do anything what Raven wants and no one can ever stop her. Though Raven is probably the smartest person she have known aside from Lexa. Raven doesn't comply what society wants. She always do her "thing." She is actually in NASA right now for an internship. She earned that from winning Intel International Science and Engineering Fair (Intel ISEF).

"Snippy! I wonder who made you snippy in the middle of the day. Could it be the same person you were just ogling minutes ago?" Raven said. She can tell that Raven is not dropping this subject anytime soon.

"I told you there is No o---"

"I bet you're watching Lexa's lean six pack abs as we speak." Raven interrupted.

wait what? how did she know?

"Octavia may have mention it one time and Lexa told me when she first started." Raven graciously supplied

"What?! Lexa!--" Lexa abruptly stops what she was doing and faces Clarke quirking one eyebrow. "Are you done because Anton was looking for you earlier." she said embarasslingly. she could feel her cheeks getting hot and thanks to Raven she look like a fool infront of Lexa. 

"Raven you can't just drop a bomb like that!" She shouted and immediately step outside. Lexa might think she's acting crazy right now. 

"Griffin I'm just messing with you. God what got you so work up?" Raven said laughing. She sometimes think why she and Raven are friends.

"Don't get mad Clarke, but me and Lexa were hanging out sometimes."

"What do you mean you and Lexa are hanging out?" thinking about Lexa and Raven "hanging out" doesn't sit well with her.

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch. It is nothing like that. She simply helps me with my car. Remember my car Rogelio? I always gives you an update of my Rogelio" Raven said.  
Who could forget about Rogelio. Raven never stops talking about her mustang. She tries to ignore Raven when she started talking about her "Rogelio". Not that she was not interested about cars. She just doesn't know anything about cars other than it takes her from point a to point b. Raven on the other hand has a different view of it.

"I would have had remember that Lexa was helping you with."

"Ofcourse you would have. The mere mention of Lexa helping me with my Rogelio would in fact warrant Princess Griffin attention. I wonder why is that?" 

"Very funny Rae. You know I hated that girl since kindergarten."

"Yep I know. Clarke I know why you hated her but it is not Lexa's fault. She had been through enough." She can hear Raven's heavy sigh.

"Gotta run Rae. Grandma just called me. It was really nice to hear from you." 

"Clarke... you know I always have your back right. I'm sorry. I'll talk to you soon."

She can't believe that Raven actually brought it up. She should know better. She should know why she hated that girl. Clarke can see Lexa smiling and talking to Chestnut. God can't believe she named the horse chestnut. It is not even brown. She can feel herself boiling with anger. She hated it how Lexa was always good at everything and always try to steal her spot and any given opportunity. Like trying to tame her horse which was a gift from her mother. When she was not able to tame the horse, her mother was actually planning to sell it back. Never really gave her a chance to actually work on the horse yet she gave Lexa a chance. She won't Lexa steal her spot again. She saw Lexa heading at the supply room and she immediately made her way where the stable are and got an apple.

"Hey Chestnut, I'm Clarke." she slowly move close towards the horse. The horse simply steps back. "I've got something for you." She said and slowly showing the apple behind her back. The horse snorted and moves closer to her. She tries to pat the back of chestnut and slide her hands up and down.

"I've really wanted to ride you. Would you let me?" She asked she feel ridculous but at the same time driven. She slowly carry the saddle and put it on chestnuts back. The horse didn't seem to mind it which gave Clarke the confidence to continue what she been doing.   
"I'm about to swing my leg to your body. ready" as she put her left foot in the left stirrup. She swung her leg around the horse's body, sort of hugging the horse with her leg, and inserted her right foot into the right stirrup. She can't believe it that she successfully mount on Chestnut. Right Before Chestnut dashes off she saw the panic look on Lexa's face.   
She was surprise on how fast Chestnut was. It was a good thing taht she have been riding horses since she was five. This would have been a tragic accident for a beginners. Riding Chestnut was the best feeling she have ever felt. She always feel at home when she is riding a horse and riding Chestnut was like the most natural thing she ever felt in her whole existence. They were galloping straight to a familiar path to the woods and they stopped after they've reached the end border where the creek lies. This was her favorite spot throughout the ranch. Though half of the creek is owned by the Heda's. She was always feel free to come here. She usually goes here before the sun sets. She always liked the colors right before it goes dark. she loved the melancholy it brought. She usually comes here to paint but she haven't have lately. She have been very busy to hold a brush on her hands. It has been awhile and she misses painting. This might be the reason that Chestnut brought her here. For her to remember how to paint again.

A sound of a motorcycle brought her back from her day dreaming though. Chestnut was already tied in the tree near the creek for him to have drink of the water. As the motorcycle near she can see Lexa riding an ATV that they have in the ranch. Great! just great. Can't that girl just leave her alone for just a day. She was ready to face Lexa and to tell her to leave her alone but what she saw on Lexa's face stop her dead on her tracks. A furious Lexa stride with a purpose to either pound her and kill her right then and there. She was ready to stand still and face her.

"You spoiled rotten cretin! You could have killed yourself! You could have break your neck or worst break your spinal chord? Why would you do that? Did you not think about the people who care for you if you hurt yourself. I could have killed you myself!" Lexa said her back hit an oak tree leaving no space between them. she can here Lexa's heartbeat pounding. She never saw Lexa this mad and have actually formulate more sentence in one go. 

"I told you I'll be the first one to ride him." she said earning an incredulous look from Lexa.

"Are you kidding me?! You think this is contest who can ride her first? Chestnut is an untamed horse. Though he is special but you should never gamble your life on a freaking horse!" Lexa was still standing too close for her to feel something in her stomach.

"Look, nothing happens, okay. Clearly you have tamed Chesnut very well." She looked up and saw a glassy piercing green eyes looking back at her. "Were you afraid for me?" she whispered like she feels it never comes out from her mouth. Her hearts racing faster. 

"What do you think?" she heard her said. She saw Lexa unconsciously run her tongue to her lower lip while looking up her mouth. Before she could withdraw her mind from its far places, her arms were around Lexa and kissed her, softly at first, and then with a swift gradation of intensity that made her cling to Lexa as the only solid thing in a dizzy swaying world. Lexa's insistent mouth was parting her shaking lips, sending wild tremors along her nerves, evoking from her sensations she had never known she was capable of feeling. 

"Lexa." She whispered trying to turn her head but Lexa pressed her back against the oak tree held her and made her way back to her lips and kisses her one more time with ferocity.


End file.
